This application relates generally to providing promotions via electronic mechanisms. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to providing, storing, redeeming, and managing promotions.
Promotions are often used by retailers or other entities to persuade users to purchase products or services. In some cases, for instance, retailers offer products or services at little to no profit, or even at a loss, to increase traffic to an online or physical retail location. These promotions are sometimes targeted at specific customers based upon purchase histories or other information. Other times, promotions are shared with a number of customers or groups of customers.
With online promotions, there are several challenges to providing promotions to customers. One challenge is that online users are prone to share or forward promotions or promotion codes obtained from retailers. Another challenge arises with respect to tracking usage of promotions and/or imposing limits on such usage. As such, online promotions are often offered at the point-of-sale. Because customers already may have selected a particular retailer by the time the promotion is obtained, such promotions may have little impact on directing customers to the retailer.
Users also often face challenges with respect to tracking promotions that have been obtained. As many promotions are received via email or found online, customers may print information relating to the promotions or attempt to remember promotions that have been obtained. Because these approaches are prone to mistakes, customers frequently forget to redeem available promotions during a purchase. As such, users and retailers face many challenges when attempting to provide and/or use promotions. As such, many promotion programs fail to provide intended results.